


Cinnamon Dolce Latte

by Maluucious



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, College, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, barista youngbin bc why not, taeyang has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: Taeyang hated cinnamon until a new barista entered the picture.
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Cinnamon Dolce Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> So I'm back with a Taebin OS (again, I know) that actually came from a conversation we had with Amélie (@ Luminee) over the fact that all (ok the rares) Taebin au were often from Youngbin saying how Taeyang is amazing. And as we have a soft spot for Bin, let's just say it's a fair return of things! 
> 
> I hope that you'll like this short story! Have a nice reading session and take care of yourselves <3 
> 
> (you can find me as @ topazionmoon on twitter if you want too!)

*

Taeyang used to hate cinnamon. He had always found it too strong for his own sensitivity. Therefore, he really thought karma was making fun of him when this type of fragrance came into his life. 

Everything started because the boy was addicted to those fancy coffees that you only see on social media. His best friend Youngkyun and him had this habit of going to a really cute coffee shop near Taeyang’s university since it was a bit afar from the heart of the city. The place was simple yet warm, fluctuating between dark wood and welcoming colors. And not only did they make the best type of latte out there but they also had the prettiest background for those pictures the boys loved to take. Those following them on their accounts could have thought they were living there for sure. 

The funny story began with a cute barista who came up one day, his fluffy brown hair bothering his sweet eyes as he gauged the shop, talking with another employee. From that day on, he started to work there. 

Youngkyun loved to make fun of Taeyang and the poor boy had to endure the jokes about his blushing cheeks whenever the cutie was the one taking his order. Thanks to his name tag, he learned he was called Youngbin, and, for a time, it had been enough. He would show up every time he could, order his coffee and work in the back of the shop where he could still see the bar. As he worked on the different papers, he sometimes found himself staring in Youngbin’s direction, fondly smiling when the employee laughed. He had to give up on his best friend. He found him cute. 

Youngbin was the type of barista that was too nice with people, without regarding the financial side of things. Sometimes, Taeyang would see him offer a cake or the drink itself to some boy or girl that didn’t seem to be fine. Normally, he would have thought it was made out of inappropriate thoughts. However, as he observed him, he only saw concern and gentleness every time the barista crossed red eyes full of tears and sad faces. He had even seen him pay instead, secretly, not to make any problem with the crew. It was hard not to like him. Everyone did. From the staff to the cute girls making heart eyes while looking at him, Youngbin seemed to attract anyone with his honey voice and his kind nature. 

Weeks went quickly as Taeyang pursued his daily life, including observing Youngbin in it. Far from a creepy stalker and closer to a shy teenager having his first crush, he couldn’t help with it. Youngkyun laughed a lot at how slow he was to ask for the barista’s number while the other mumbled under his breath that he may not be interested in someone “ _ like him”. _ And if his friend shut him up nicely by reminding him that everyone would want someone like him, Taeyang stayed with his doubts. He had always been the silent type of kid, expressing his emotions through art and panicking in every other aspect of his life, especially his love life. Thanks to Youngkyun and his family, coming out hadn’t been as difficult as he had thought but he was always way too nervous to know if he stood any chance with his crushes. That time, he had to admit that he had a preference for his own fantasy over the fear of fucking this up and having to avoid his favorite coffee shop (because that’s what he would do for sure). So he just watched Youngbin during his breaks and went back to his papers. 

He even gave up his hopes of forgetting this small crush when he asked Youngbin to choose for his order since he didn’t know what to drink on that day. The barista seemed surprised by his mission and smiled, thinking a bit while staring at the student’s eyes. Taeyang felt like burning. The sparkling stare made him blush more than he would admit. When the other told him that he would made him his own favorite drink, he had just been trying to keep on a normal face and smiled shyly while being a squeaking mess on the inside. And that’s how the karma hit him, living him with a pair of pretty eyes and a Cinnamon Dolce Latte. He knew he was screwed. Because since then, he found out he liked cinnamon more that he’d have liked to. 

“Are you still working on your finals?” A voice asked.

The heart of the student who nearly fell asleep on his notes skipped a beat as Taeyang looked up to meet Youngbin’s kind gaze. The barista was holding a small tray with a cookie and the same coffee the customer ordered a few hours before when he arrived. When Youngbin saw his questioning look, an awkward smile crossed his face. 

“You’re here since the late morning, I thought you should be hungry and maybe needed another drink to stay up a bit.” he slightly laughed. 

“Oh yeah, thank you! I’ll come to pay.” Taeyang answered while quickly standing up with his wallet.

“Don’t mind, it’s on me. You’re always coming here, it’s the least I can do.” Youngbin shrugged it off as he put the tray down onto the table, taking away the old one. 

Taeyang felt the warmth of his cheeks starting to burn even more than usual, even though his blush was becoming familiar when the cute and popular barista was near him. He had always been quite shy and reserved. He never thought he could stand a chance with Youngbin but now that he had the opportunity he was hesitating. The coffee shop was nearly empty at this time of the day. Two other members of the staff were handling the place which had allowed the man to prepare Taeyang’s snack as he wandered around, occupating himself. The student smiled sweetly and waited a bit to meet his eyes again to show him the chair in front of him. 

“Do you want to sit for a while?” Taeyang quietly enunciated as the nervousness sent a shiver down his spine.

When Youngbin nodded with a big smile, Taeyang’s heart melted. He was in way too deep. He nervously put all his papers on the side or in his old bag and waited for the other to come with a small mug. As the time went quickly, the student discovered how fundamentally nice and funny Youngbin could be. Every word and every smile made his heart blew up as if thousands of butterflies wanted to free themselves out of his thin chest. Looking at how the other stared at him, he knew he couldn’t back up. 

Taeyang used to hate cinnamon. 

However, it soon became his favorite sent as a cinnamon boy started to occupy his mind and his life

*


End file.
